


Asra Week

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra Week, F/M, Ot3 loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Happy Birthday, Asra and Faust! <3





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Asra and Faust! <3

He woke to warm limbs hugging him like a koala. Asra opened his eyes to find Ramona snuggled into him, stealing his warmth. It was winter and his apprentice wasn't a big fan of the cold. He tucked their blankets more snugly around them and just laid there, enjoying the feel of her there with him. 

Today was his birthday - and Faust's - and he had no idea what this day might bring. All week, Ramona had begged him, made him promise, not to run off on any journeys to far off places. She wanted to take him someplace special, and it would be ruined if she woke up alone. It was no problem. She was all the gift he needed. 

_"Wake!"_ Faust slithered up to him and nuzzled his face. 

"No, Faust, let her sleep." Asra whispered. 

_"Present!"_ Asra smiled. It seemed Faust had been snooping for her birthday present. Again. Sneaky girl!

"You know Ramona doesn't like when you spoil your surprise." Asra said. 

"Yeah, Faust. Don't be a party pooper." a sleepy voice mumbled. Ramona stirred, stretching and yawning and wiping the crud out of her eyes. She was so beautiful like this, with her sleep-tousled hair and her pouty lips. 

"Good morning." Asra said, completely spellbound by the vision beside him. 

"Good morning. And happy birthday." Asra wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

"Can we just stay like this all day?" Asra asked. "Just you and me?" He trailed kisses from her neck over to her exposed shoulder. She wriggled in his embrace. 

"Asra..." 

"Please?" He kissed her sweetly before moving to straddle her hips. With him hovering over her, it was hard to resist. 

"As tempting as that is, we have places to be." Ramona said, though her eyes showed just how much she wanted to stay in bed with him. He showed her mercy by getting up from the bed and looking for a clean shirt to wear. 

" _Present!_ " Faust exclaimed. 

"Okay, okay. Here's your present, Faust." Ramona got out of bed and opened a trunk. Inside the trunk was a little cage, which held Faust's gift. 

" _Rat!_ " Ramona presented the rat to Faust, who wrapped herself around the fuzzy creature and got to work on swallowing it. With Faust satisfied, Ramona turned to their wardrobe and looked for something to wear. 

"Wear the pink one." Asra suggested. The outfit was a new one, gifted from Nadia. It was a crop top/skirt combo made of fine Prakran silk in a beautiful rose pink color. Ramona pulled it out and got dressed. Asra helped her with her hair, braiding in flowers to match her dress. It may have been Asra's birthday, but he loved doting on Ramona. 

When both magicians were ready, they opened the door to the shop to find a bouquet of roses on the doorstep. Asra smiled before picking up the bouquet. He grabbed a vase from inside and, with a wave of his hand, filled the vase with water. The flowers were placed carefully in the vase and put on the counter. He whispered a quick preserving charm on them before following Ramona out. 

They walked hand-in-hand through the market, just like they used to. They stopped at the bakery to pick up a loaf of Asra's favorite bread and ate it along the way. It was Asra's birthday, but he kept offering to buy Ramona every trinket they passed. He couldn't help it. He cherished every minute spent with her and wanted nothing but to always see her happy and well. 

Around noon, they sat at the edge of the fountain in the square. When no one was looking, Asra would toss bits of bread up onto the statue of Lucio, causing dozens of pigeons to flock to the top. When Asra finally got a pigeon to poop right in Statue Lucio's eye, Asra sat back down with a satisfied smile. 

"Today's a good day." Asra said. Ramona laughed at his antics right when a fancy carriage rolled up. The door opened and out came Portia. 

"Good afternoon, magicians! Your carriage has arrived!" Asra looked to Ramona, who didn't look surprised at all. 

"I told you we had places to be." Ramona smiled. She held his hand and pulled him towards the carriage. 

... 

Nadia hosted a nice dinner just for Asra. He was grateful for it, but in his opinion, the best part was afterwards when he and Ramona walked through the garden together. They walked hand-in-hand through the garden paths until they arrived at the fountain. They sat on the edge of the fountain together. Faust dropped down from the willow tree onto Asra's shoulders. 

" _Back!_ " she announced. Asra scratched beneath Faust's chin. 

"We missed you." Asra said. "Did you enjoy your gift?"

" _Yum!_ " Faust exclaimed. " _Up!_ " Asra lifted Faust up towards the tree branches above them. Faust curled around a branch and settled down. 

Turning to Ramona, he got lost in her sparkling eyes. He held his hand out to her. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. 

"With no music?" Ramona questioned, but accepted the offer anyway. 

"We've done it before." Asra reminded her as he pulled her close. They swayed at a steady pace, dancing to a song only they could hear. He held her close, smelling the sweet smell of the flowers in her hair and her favorite perfume she makes at home. This. This was all he wanted for his birthday. To hold her close, especially after everything he'd gone through to keep her safe. 

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes. Especially now. I told you, all I really wanted was to hold you. All day, everyday if I could." Asra pecked a kiss on her cheek, lifted her chin so he could kiss her lips. He felt the way she melted into him, poured her love for him into their kiss. 

Ramona was perfect. How could he ever want more?


	2. Magic

Talented hands glowed with the sparkle of magic as eager eyes drank in every movement. Ramona was once so powerful, talented beyond measure, but now she was the student, learning it all from the very beginning. He wasn't the best teacher, but he was determined to bring her back to her full potential. He never wanted to see her so helpless ever again. He was only grateful that he had been such an eager student and had learned everything she could possibly teach him. 

"Can I try, now, Master?" She asked him. He tried his best not to wince. It wasn't her fault. All she knew was that she was his apprentice, so naturally, she would call him... 

"Master?" 

"Yes. You try it now." Asra said. Ramona held out her hands and furrowed her brow in concentration. For a long time, nothing happened. 

_"I can't do it." Asra had said, pouting._

_"Yes, you can, Asra. Just keep trying."_

"Nothing's happening, Master." She looks unsure of herself, disappointed. 

"You can do it. Just keep trying." Asra assured. She focused again, concentrating on replicating what Asra showed her. 

_She put her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles upon his shoulder blades. He felt the familiar tingle of magic just beneath his skin, fueled by her touch. His hands sparked to life._

_"I did it!" Asra exclaimed, turning to grin at her. Her smile was like the sun, bright, beautiful and blinding._

_"You did fantastic! I'm so proud of you, Asra!"_

"Focus your energy. Feel it flowing beneath your skin." Asra instructed, laying a warm hand on her back. 

"I... I feel it. I think-" Magic (once again) sparked to life in her palms. He felt relieved. Ramona without magic was like... a king without a crown, or a doctor with no patients. Unnatural. 

"Master, I did it!" Her brilliant smile was back. Some things never changed. Thank goodness. He smiled back at her, unable to hold back his happiness. 

"Good. I'm so proud of you." 

"What else can you teach me?" Ramona asked. 

"Everything. Everything that you..." ... forgot. "Everything that you could possibly dream of."

"Like... can I... turn into a giant bird?" Ramona questioned. Asra laughed until he saw her cheeks redden. 

"Magic is what you do to make what you want a reality." Asra said. "If you want something badly enough, you can make it happen."

"Can you teach me more?" Ramona asked. Asra smiled and nodded. He presented her with her next challenge. It was a pot of marigolds, her favorite flowers. Once vibrant as the summer sun, now it was brown and withered, unable to stand the cold. 

"I know how much you love these flowers. Why don't we give it a little extra life? Same technique as before: feel your magic within, let it flow out and into the plant." Ramona concentrated on the plant pot before her. Imagined the plant full of life once more, with its green leaves and frilly yellow petals. She wanted it, deep in her heart. 

The flowers twitched, slowly gaining their color. The plant straightened up, reaching their leaves towards the sky. While Ramona's attention was on the plant in front of her, Asra's attention was pulled elsewhere. Every plant in the shop was being affected by her magic. They grew bigger, greener, healthier. 

Ramona looked up at Asra, wanting his praise, and found him staring at her in wonder. Then she noticed the other plants and how big they got. She gasped. 

"Did... Did I do that?" she asked. Asra nodded, smiling. 

_"Ramona! Come look! I've been practicing!" Asra held her hand and pulled her towards the beach. "Here, hold Faust for me." Ramona took Faust and let the young snake drape loosely around her neck. Asra took his boots off, along with his shirt, then ran out to the gray waters._

_Asra, upon splashing into the cold water, waved his hands and the water swelled up beneath his feet, carrying him wherever he desired. He zig-zagged over the choppy waves, showing off his new favorite trick. For a finale, he had the water blast him high up in the air, where he did a flip, then cannon-balled into the ocean. Upon returning to shore, he was met with a very impressed Ramona._

_"That was amazing!" she laughed. "It looks so fun."_

_"I can take you out there, if you want." Asra said, his cheeks filling with color._

_"I shouldn't... My aunt will be furious if I get wet, especially with that illness that's starting to go around." she said._

_"I promise to keep you dry, but if you get wet, you can use your magic to dry off. Maybe we can make a campfire on the beach?" Asra looked at her with hopeful lilac eyes._

_"Okay." Asra led her to the shore, where the water lapped over her sandals. He held her close with an arm around her waist. His heart pounded in his ears with her this close, but he concentrated on the magic running through them. Her magic always seemed to amplify his own. This time was no exception as the water swelled below their feet and had them zooming over the waves._

_Ramona held on to him tightly, laughing with delight. Even Faust was enjoying herself, squealing her enjoyment in his mind. They went fairly far out, racing dolphins, splashing through waves, and rounding the creepy island just offshore._

_They headed for the beach once again, but their landing was a little rough. Asra caught his foot in the sand and they all tripped, rolling over each other and flinging sand everywhere. They stilled, opened their eyes and saw they were both covered in sand. Asra cracked a smile, then Ramona, then they both broke out in infectious giggles, clutching to each other._

Asra returned to the present, out of the memory that he cherished so much. Returned to his best friend who couldn't remember him. Looking around once more at her progress, however, he still had hope. She was powerful, and she would become powerful once again. She will remember one day, and when that day arrived, he would be there by her side. For now, he would play the part as her teacher, to bring her back to the level she once was. She had it in her, they just needed to unlock it one step at a time.


	3. Travel

In the past, Asra was always alone in his travels. This time, he was traveling with the two loves of his life and his best friend. He and Julian used to travel with Nadi all the time in the past, but Ramona had never had the opportunity. Until now. He was done with leaving her behind. 

Asra watched Ramona as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. This was the longest trip she had ever been on and she was beyond excited. He could feel her aura light up as she soaked in everything. To his right, Julian recounted tales of his previous travels, including some from his pirate days. 

"How long are we going to travel?" Ramona asked. 

"A couple of days. Why?" Asra asked. 

"Can we make a pit stop? I... Uh, I gotta go." She replied, cheeks turning pink. 

"I told you to go before we left." Asra said. 

"And I did! But now I have to go again." 

"Well, we're coming closer to Nopal. Can you wait a few minutes?" Asra asked. 

"I guess." Ramona wiggled in her seat for the next five minutes until they pulled up into the little town. Asra went with her to find an available restroom. They found one in a little shop that made that cactus dish they had last time they were in town. Ramona did her business and upon stepping out of the restroom, an old woman stared at her. 

"Rosita?" Ramona stared back at the woman in confusion. 

"No, señora. My name is Ramona." 

"Ah... So you are Ramona." Ramona frowned in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, but... do I know you?" Ramona asked. 

"Perhaps not, but I know you two brought back the water last year. And I once knew your mother." Ramona gasped. Asra pulled Ramona away, excusing them from the conversation. 

"Asra, what-"

"Ramona, are you sure you want to hear this?" Asra questioned. 

"Yes. Asra, I... I have to know. I promise we can leave if anything starts to hurt, but I think I'm strong enough, now. You told me about our friendship and I was fine. Please, Asra. I need to know." Ramona was strong. Deep inside, Asra knew she could handle it. He nodded and let her return to the old woman. 

"Señora, what do you know of my mother?" Ramona asked. 

The old woman told them of Rosita. Back then, witches weren't looked at all that fondly. She was proud of her powers, but the villagers' treatment of her caused her to turn bitter. She hexed those who spoke badly of her. Then a young man from Milova passed through town. Rosita fell in love. She did everything she could to win his affections. The villagers warned him she was a witch, but he could not stay away. Some thought she cursed him to fall in love with her, while others claim he was a witch, too. Either way, Rosita became pregnant. Being both a witch and now pregnant out of wedlock, she was run out of town, disgraced. 

At this point, Ramona had tears in her eyes. She had been hoping for a nice story about her mother and instead found out she had been hated. Asra took her hand and led her out of the little shop. A little ways down the street, Nadi and Julian were looking at some trinkets for sale. 

"I'm sorry, Ramona." Asra said as they walked. "I know you were probably hoping for a happier story." 

"It's fine. I don't think I ever knew her, anyway." Ramona said. 

"Yeah. You never mentioned her when we were together. And when we met, you were living with your aunt." 

"I can't help but wonder what happened to her, though. Did she just dump me with my aunt or did something happen to her?" Ramona wondered aloud. 

"Whatever her reasons, I'm glad she did. Or we might have never met." Asra took this opportunity to reach for her hand and kiss it. If she had grown up in Nopal, he would have continued to work out of that little tent, she wouldn't have stumbled in that special day, she wouldn't have never offered to teach him magic, and he wouldn't have had the strength to protect his friends from Lucio. He thanked Rosita, wherever she may be, for the beautiful, brilliant girl beside him. 

"Let's get something to eat, then we'll head off again." Asra suggested. Ramona nodded and met up with their friends. Asra watched as Julian presented Ramona with a necklace he had just bought her. She grinned and kissed his cheek. Yes, none of them would be here today if it weren't for Rosita. 

They all sat down and ate a delicious lunch - nopales and tamales and a burrito the size of a newborn. Between bites of her enormous burrito, Ramona informed the others of the new information she just heard. Ramona soon knew she wasn't alone in not knowing her parents. Asra was an orphan who grew up on the streets and Julian had been raised by his grandmothers. Nadia was the only one who knew her parents, though they were usually absent, replaced by nannies and tutors. 

Another bathroom break later, and they were off again. To pass the time, Julian began singing The Beast of Pirate's Bay - one of Ramona's favorites - and Ramona joined in. Asra was thankful for her positivity. She didn't dwell on the negatives of her life, instead constantly moving towards what made her happy. 

Asra joined in on the song, loving when Ramona giggled at the lyrics. He pulled her close, feeling her relax into him. It wasn't long into their journey before she fell asleep, lulled by his presence and Julian's voice. And quite possibly the burrito she ate for lunch. He never wanted to be apart from her. There was no more going where she couldn't follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast of Pirate's Bay is a real song. It's sung by Aurelio Voltaire. You should check it out. He's great.


	4. Tarot

Asra sat at a table across from Ramona in the backroom of her aunt's shop, shuffling a deck of cards. 

"Mona, you taught me a lot already, but today, it's my turn to teach you something: Tarot reading." Asra set the cards on the table and slid them over to her. Ramona took the cards and examined them. 

"I've never seen a deck like this before." Ramona commented, admiring the beautiful artwork. "So, where do we start?" 

"First, you open your mind. Let the cards' voices in. Allow them to guide you." Asra instructed. Ramona closed her eyes, used to such meditation. As she opened her mind, Asra took the time to admire the girl across from him. The freckles that were sprinkled across her skin like constellations, the curls in her hair that frizzed in the summer humidity, the soft scarlet-colored lips that always had a bright smile for him. Ramona took a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

"What next?" she asked. 

"Now, you shuffle the deck and cut it in thirds." Ramona clumsily shuffled the deck. 

"I'm not good at shuffling cards, sorry." 

"Here, let me help." Asra held his hands over hers, showing her how to hold the cards and shuffle them without bending them terribly. Ramona divided the cards now into three equal piles. 

"Okay, now choose one of them that speaks to you most." Ramona cast her gaze over each stack, listening for the cards' voices. One tugged at her mind more than the others. She chose that one, setting the rest of the cards aside. 

"Good. Now, spread the cards out like this." Asra showed her the spread, one card in the middle with the others fanned out around it like a flower. "Then you choose three cards that speak to you the most. These will represent the past, present, and future." Ramona did as he said and put the rest of the cards in the deck on the side. 

"Now you just turn them over and let them speak to you." Ramona nodded and turned the first one over. The card didn't exactly speak to her in any human language. It was more like information being unfurled in her mind. 

"The World. What does it mean?"

"Listen to the cards. Let them tell you." Ramona closed her eyes and listened. There... She could hear something in the back of her mind. 

"You went through a lot of change, much of it negative, but came out the other end in tact. All that change was worth it in the end." Asra gave her his cool, soft smile. She was doing well. 

The next card was flipped. 

"The Fool. You are unsure of the future. With so much change, you are unsure what to expect. But you must have faith that all will be well."

The last card. 

"The Lovers. You have or will come across something or someone you know is meant for you. You will have to choose between your current path and that of love, but love will come with obstacles."

"You're a natural. I hardly had to instruct you." Asra complimented. Ramona smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

"It's so weird. It's like... a whisper in my mind, but I don't understand the words... but at the same time I know what it's saying?" Ramona tried to explain. She didn't need to. Asra knew exactly what she meant. 

"So, where did you get this deck? The artwork is so different than the ones we sell." Ramona commented, rifling through the cards. 

"I made it myself." Ramona stared at him in shock, her pretty lips making an "O" shape. 

"No way! It's so beautiful."

 _Not as beautiful as you._ Asra almost confessed, but he held it in. 

"I wish I had a deck this beautiful." Ramona commented before returning the deck to him. He was so close to just letting her keep it, but it was the only way he was making any money for him and Muriel. He needed it if they wanted to eat. So he put it away in his bag. 

"When did you learn to read tarot?" Ramona asked, curious. 

"A few years ago. I have this teacher who taught it to me. The Magician." Asra pulls out the Magician card, the fox-faced magician stared coyly back at her. 

"Asra! If you had another teacher, why come to me?" She wasn't upset, she was amused. Asra chuckled and felt his face turn pink. 

"I... I wanted to spend time with you." he admitted. "But I can't afford to do anything else." She giggled and put a warm hand over his. 

"Asra, we don't have to practice magic to spend time together." Ramona said. "We can just spend time together. Even if it's just us laying around, doing nothing." 

"That does sound nice." Asra stood up from the table and took her hand in his. "Then follow me. I know the perfect place to lay around and do nothing." Ramona grinned as she let Asra lead her out of the back room. 

"Bye, Tia! I'm going out for a while!" Ramona called out as Asra lead her out the door. 

"Wait, take some lunch!" her aunt called back. Ramona ran into the kitchen and took the extra tamales and wrapped them in a cloth. She knew Asra and Muriel would appreciate them. She returned to his side and they ran out the door. 

They ran through the market, weaving around pedestrians until they made it to the docks. Muriel was there, seemingly waiting for Asra. He spotted them coming, shying away from the smiling girl. 

"What's she doing here?" he grumbled. 

"Hello, Muriel. I brought tamales!" Ramona greeted, holding up the bundle of food. Muriel's stomach growled and he accepted her gift. They sat there for the rest of the afternoon, eating, talking, and Asra even fell asleep with his head in Ramona's lap. 

When the sun began to set, it was time for Ramona to go home. Asra walked her home. 

"See? I told you we don't need to do much to have fun." Ramona teased him. "See you tomorrow, Asra." She pecked a kiss to his cheek then went inside. Asra felt light, walking back to the docks. Muriel noticed his goofy grin, questioning him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I think I'm in love."

"So you've said. A hundred times." Muriel replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm submitting this at my sister's graduation. I hope you're happy.


	5. Friendship

When Ramona first woke up after she lost her memories, the first thing she was aware of was warm arms wrapped around her. His protective aura enveloped her and made her feel safe, even when she had no idea who he was or where they were. He woke and found her already awake. He asked her questions, but at the time, she had no idea what he was saying. The look on his face, looking back, was devastating. His beautiful purple eyes welled up with tears, which he wiped away. 

Asra was so strong, pushing away his sadness in order to take care of her. He taught her to walk, to talk, to read. He built her back up from nothing. Her entire life revolved around him. And Faust. He was her best friend. 

When Asra was home, the shop had a warmth to it that no fire could replicate. They joked, Ramona trying to get him to laugh and smile that genuine smile that revealed his dimples. They danced, twirling around the shop to music no one could hear. At night, Asra would draw her a bath in their little tub. He would bring her different soaps from his travels, unique to those areas and she would emerge from her baths feeling as if she had actually been to those places, rather than stuck in the shop alone. Afterwards, Asra would hop in, even if the water had long since cooled. When she was dried off, he'd brush her hair and braid it for sleep. And in the morning, he would brush her hair again, braiding and pinning it just the way she liked it. 

The first time Asra left for a journey, Ramona begged him to stay. He almost gave in and stayed, but something about that trip must have been too important, because he pried her arms from him and left. She'd cried, afraid Asra might disappear from her life forever, like her memories had previously. But a day later, he returned and she clung to him like he was her lifeline. 

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Asra whispered in her ear. Ramona snapped out of her thoughts and was brought back to her current location. They were in the ballroom of the palace, dancing together while Nadia's sisters whispered to each other in the corner. 

"I was thinking of you." Ramona confessed. "You said we knew each other for nine years and I only remember the last three. That means there were six whole years we knew each other and... We weren't lovers. We weren't together. Yet, you've done so much for me. I forgot you, and you still took care of me. I... Gods, you were so brave. If our roles had been reversed, I honestly don't know what I would have done." 

"At first, I didn't know what to do, either. When I realized you had forgotten everything, I was devastated. But I couldn't give up on you." Asra said, holding her just a little closer as they danced. 

"Did you ever have doubts?" Ramona asked. 

"All the time. You were so smart, always talking about how the world worked, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to teach it all back to you. So I got you all those books. I taught you to read and your natural curiosity took care of the rest." Asra twirled her under his arm and swept her up to his chest. Ramona chuckled to herself. 

"When you would leave on your journeys, I used to pretend I was one of the damsels in distress, like in my books, locked away in a tower and guarded by a fierce dragon. Faust makes a wonderful dragon, by the way." Asra laughed, an airy little _pffhahaha!_ paired with his dimpled smile. "Anyway, I would wait by the window, wondering when my brave knight would come and rescue me." 

"You hardly need rescuing." Asra commented. "You are more than capable of saving yourself."

"I know. I mean, I did fight off that _fearsome_ Dr. Devorak when he broke into the shop, didn't I?" Ramona smirked. 

"You never told me what happened that night." Asra said. "Let me guess, he burst in claiming he was dangerous and swished his jacket around like a cape?" Ramona laughed. 

"Pretty much. Well, the first time, I threw a bottle at his head. The second time, I think we were mostly flirting? And I think I got a little too handsy. But it was his fault, really. He thought I called him a thief and offered to let me pat him down, so I did. Mostly to embarrass him." Julian really was so easy to embarrass. Julian, who was currently exploring the dungeons, looking for his cure and clues to regain his lost memories. Ramona was acting as a distraction, keeping everyone far from the library to minimize the chance of someone seeing him. Asra had agreed to help her. He and Ilya were friends once. Hopefully, they could be friends once more. 

"Knowing Ilya, he probably liked it. No wonder he's so enamored with you. Then again, it doesn't take much work to be enamored by you." Asra commented. 

"Stop it, you." Ramona giggled. 

"I mean it. Only a monster wouldn't find you beautiful and charming and absolutely lovable." Asra complimented. Ramona smiled. 

"Asra, I'm so glad I have you. What would I do without you?"


	6. Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed to M for some OT3 loving in this chapter.

Asra stood with Julian and Ramona around a pedestal covered in gem stones and runes. They were in an empty room at the palace, about to go through with a ceremony that would bind the three of them together. It greatly resembled a wedding, but it was more potent. It would ensure their love stayed strong, endured through the long years that awaited them. 

All three of them were dressed in the finest clothes Nadia's seamstress could make, white with gold accents, made of the lightest silk that felt like air on their skin. Asra looked to the other two, musing how beautiful they looked. They all had similar thoughts - how beautiful the other two looked, how lucky they felt in that moment, how much they loved each other. 

Portia and Nadia and Mazelinka stood to the side, witnesses to the ceremony and babysitters to the precious little Devorak twins. The twins were the main reason they were doing this ceremony in the first place. They wanted to show their children that they were united, that their love strengthened their family. That they were one. 

Asra started the ceremony. Three gold rings were placed in the center of the pedestal and the three of them hovered their left hand over the pedestal. Asra spoke first. 

"I swear my love and devotion to Ilya and Ramona, to be faithful and true to them, and to do everything within my power to keep them happy and well. From this day forward, we are united under the name Devorak." Julian felt his chest swell with love and pride, the fact that they chose his name to take. But it made sense. Asra never knew his and Ramona's was lost in her amnesia. It only made sense to take his. 

Ramona spoke next. 

"I swear my love and devotion to Ilya and Asra, to be faithful and true to them, and to do everything within my power to keep them happy and well. From this day forward, we are united under the name Devorak."

"I swear my love and devotion to Ramona and Asra, to be faithful and true to them, and to do everything within my power to keep them happy and well. From this day forward, we are united under the name Devorak." Julian looked up to meet the gaze of the people he loved. After everything, he finally felt he was doing something right. They moved their hands closer so that they were touching. Asra spoke once more, concluding the ceremony. 

"With these rings, we are united under one name. Our love will never fade. Our bond so strong, not even Death can break it. Together, as one." The runes on the pedestal began glowing, as did the rings. A bright light emanated from the center as warm, sparkling magic enveloped their hands. When the light faded, the rings were already snug around their ring fingers. 

The trio took a second to let it all sink in. The ring on their fingers glittered in the lamp light, faintly reflecting the magic within. A sniffle had them remembering their friends. Portia handed a twin to Nadia before wrapping her brother in a crushing hug, tears making wet blots on his shirt. 

"Oh, Ilya, I'm so happy for you!" she cried. 

"Yes, congratulations, my boy." Mazelinka said, patting Julian's arm. 

"Congratulations, you three." Nadia added. 

"Thanks." Asra took the baby from Nadia's arms and blew raspberries against their chubby tummy. Portia gasped and pushed her brother out of the way to get to Ramona. 

"Ramona! This means we're sisters! I mean, I considered you my sister long before this, but now it's official!" They hugged and Portia moved to Asra. "And I have another brother!" They hugged as well, careful not to squish the baby between them. 

"In celebration, I will have a feast in your honor." Nadia said. "I have already notified the kitchens and it should be ready in a few hours." 

"Thank you, Nadi." Asra smiled. 

... 

The feast had been delicious and the twins were with Portia, giving Asra, Julian, and Ramona some time to... further celebrate their bonding ceremony. Skin was bared and kissed over every inch. Bodies writhed beneath warm lips and gentle caresses. Asra felt the love from both sides as Ramona and Ilya practically worshipped his body. Ramona claimed his lips in a heated kiss, while he felt Ilya's hands on him down below. 

Asra's hips bucked at the feel of Ilya's lips wrapping around his member. Asra hooked his legs over Ilya's shoulders and used his heels to press him closer. Ilya took him deep, his nose buried in the white hairs around his base. Hands went directly into curly red hair, gripping tightly and pulling a moan from his throat. His free hand reached over and ran through Ramona's wet slit. 

Ilya's skilled mouth quickly brought Asra to the edge, swallowing down every spurt of come he released. As soon as they caught their breaths, they set their sights on Ramona, giving her all their attention. 

They spent all night taking turns making the others cry out in pleasure, watching their faces as they came. When dawn broke, they were sweaty and spent, limbs tangled together. Their rings glowed in the faint light of day, fueled by their active night of love-making. Asra closed his eyes, surrounded by the sweet smells of their bodies and sex. Holding and being held, falling asleep and knowing this was what the rest of their lives will be like.


	7. Faust

Morning. 

Julian stretched and got out of bed. Faust hitched a ride down to the kitchen by wrapping herself around his arm. He still hasn't figured out her fascination with squeezing him. She never does this to anyone else. With Asra and Ramona, she's content with draping loosely around their shoulders, but with him, she squeezes her hardest. Speaking of... 

"Faust, my arm is falling asleep. Can you loosen up?" She listens as she moves to drape around his neck. He starts up the stove and boils water in the teapot for his coffee. As he waited for the water to boil, he sat back and made small talk with Faust. 

"Does the stove salamander have a name? Or is its name just Stove Salamander? Does it want a name? Like... What about, ah, Steve? Or Sasha? Or... Samanthera?" Julian's thinking usually paired with exaggerated hand movements and this time was no exception. He moved his hand out, only to hit the heated teapot. 

"Fuck!" he jumped, examining the red mark left on his finger. His curse would heal it soon enough, but the sudden shock of the burn had him surprised. The teapot was soon whistling, so Julian poured two cups of hot water, one for his coffee and one for Asra's tea. Faust moved to wrap around one of the warm mugs. 

She stayed until all the warmth was gone before slithering off to some new adventure.

This ended up being at the palace. That obnoxious bird was bothering Portia again. While it squawked overhead, a graspgourd wrapped its tendrils around her ankle, causing the girl to trip and spill everything that had been in her basket. 

"Ah, fuck!" Portia kicked away the vines around her ankle and returned the undamaged vegetables to her basket. 

Slithering through the palace, Faust searched for something fun to do. In one room, Angry Wine Man was talking to the Scary Squad. Faust listened in case he said anything important. 

"What the fuck am I paying you for if you don't do your fucking jobs?!" he yelled. There was that word again. Humans seemed to say it a lot. Faust had no idea what it meant, but she felt that way with a lot of words. 

"I smell a delicious snack!" The Hungry One exclaimed. Faust retreated, finding Ramona sitting with Nadia out on the veranda. 

"Hello, Faust!" Ramona greeted, allowing her to curl up in her lap. Ramona gave the best chin skritchies. She began to doze off in her warm lap. She stuck around with Ramona the rest of the day, riding on her shoulders. At least, until she got home and Julian swept Ramona up in his arms. Faust curled up in one of her favorite spots while Ramona and Julian got loud and rowdy upstairs. 

"Ramona! Fuck me!" 

Asra came home before dinner, dropping his bag at the door and smiling to his familiar. 

"Hey, Faust. How's my favorite noodle doing? Have any good adventures today?" Faust looked him in the eye and smiled, excited to tell him about the new word she learned. 

_"Fuck!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetFaustSayFuck2018 lol


End file.
